discovered
by newgirlcrazy98
Summary: what will happen after nick and jess decide to go back to the loft after cece's wedding? fist fan fic please review
1. the after party

The after party

Nick and jess fell in to the elevator in a mess of passion and want. Nick couldn't believe what had just happened, minuets ago he was drinking his sorrows away after almost losing her, and now he was caught up in ball of sexual tension and passion. He could not believe he had almost lost this.

Nick pushed jess up against the wall of the elevator kissing her hard, releasing two months worth of want and need. Jess automatically put her legs around his waist, she put her hands on his chest slowly allowing them to making their way to his neck. Jess could feel his chest caving and his heart beet raising. She let out a small mown as his hand made its way to her chest, caressing her breasts with surprising tenderness. As he heard her mown he felt the pull on his trousers become bigger and he knew that it was becoming increasingly obvious how much he wanted her.

As the elevator doors opened nick carried jess to the door where he struggled to get the key in the hole. "What's taking so long?" she said becoming increasingly more impatient with him. "It won't go in!" he cried in anger. Jess got down off of nick with a smile registering the innuendo and took the key from his hand placed it in the keyhole and opened the door.

"Show off" nick said

"That's why you like me"

"Who says I like you"

With that jess was dine with the teasing and grabbed nicks cock through his trousers and said in a seductive whisper "I think he does" Nick instantly grabbed her face and kissed it slowly opening her mouth so that their tongs could mingle with each other.

Nick led her into the loft still locking lips when suddenly they heard a scream. "Jess what are you doing" jesses dad stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at the two that where still locked together. "Dad!" jess wailed. "Hay what the hell is…" Schmidt walked in and stopped dead at the sight of his two room mates. "Schmidt!" nick yelled. "What the hell is going on here?" Schmidt cried. Nick and jess stared at each other in horror. Jess opened her mouth and without thinking shouted "surprise!"


	2. standing up to bob day

"What are you thinking!" a very angry Schmidt said with a smirk on his face.

" Jess what has gotten in to you, you never used to be like this!" bob day said to his daughter in despair.

"You know what…" nick started

"No nick you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do jess, bob I know that you don't think I'm good enough for your daughter and… you know your probably right because in my eyes no ones good enough for her… she's smart, funny, quirky and over all beautiful but I cant picture my life without her anymore…so… you can threaten me all you want but I'm not going anywhere as long as jess wants me there and yes this may be a mess but its our mess and its nothing we cant handle, believe me, we both know how crazy it can get but that's what I love about it and, a first yes I'll admit it, I was scared, I think we both where but knowing that I have her makes it all go away."

Jess stared at nick open mouthed as the reality of his words hit her. Nick turned his head and looked at jess his eyes telling her he meant every word. As nick bored into her she realized that no matter what happened she would stand by him.

As she was about to open her mouth and tell nick how she felt Schmidt stepped in front of nick and said in a whisper he new only nick and him could hear.

"Way to go buddy I knew you had it in you" and left the room. This made nick smirk, he new he had done a good job.

"Well nick I know that you're a good guy and I know that you will never hurt jess but I'm her farther and I'm never going to give my approval, I know you to well, I have been you and look where I am right know I have absolutely nothing apart from her… her mother was the love of my life and I will never find anyone like her again. Listen I want you to be happy but, I want jess to be as well and I don't know whether in a few months your going to look back and think that you where right to follow your heart because I know deep down inside that you know I'm right."

Jess finally snapped out of her daydream when she saw the look on nicks face drop. As nick turn to walk away she grabbed his hand and told him in a stern voice "not this time" she yanked his wrist so that she was leaning on his chest grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in to a deep and passionate kiss. Nick instantly put his hands on her hips and as the kiss deepened and she allowed him access to her mouth he rapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer making jess moan in his mouth. As the pulled apart jess looked up in to nicks eyes and smiled at him. She turned around to see her dad standing open mouthed at the two of them.

"Dad I know that you don't think this is going to work and I know that you want me to be happy but … I believe in this, in fact I believe in us" as she said this nick took a step towards jess so that there arms where touching and slowly keeping eye contact with her intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled before she continued " Dad I know you don't think that we have thought about the consequences but we have and to tell you the truth there is no one I would rather be with at this moment in time. I have never been happier." Jess turned and looked at nick as she said her last few words. Nick couldn't help but smile back at her and think to himself how lucky he was to have a girl like her in his life.

"Jess there's nothing I can do to change your mined is there" bob asked her with a look of disappointment on his face.

Jess looked at nick and shook her head; it was all she was capable of doing as she was to court up in his eyes to care what her dad said to her.

"Well I've got to go my flight leaves in four hours" and with that bob was gone.

It was some time later that they realized they where alone. Jess turned to nick with a look in her eye that nick couldn't quite place all he knew was that to him it looked mischievous and he liked it. As he leaned I to give jess a kiss that he was hoping would be the lead up to something else given the throbbing he had down below his phone rang. Nick glanced at his phone and sore Winston's callers ID come up. He smiled at jess.

" I have to take this." He said as the foreheads touched.

"Ok we will continue afterwards" she whispered with a wink she was only millimeters away from his lips.

Nick nodded his head as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth and picked up his phone.

"Hay dude what's up I'm kinda in the middle of something…"

" NNNNNICKY NICK NICKNAC ITS YOOOU!" Winston yelled so loud he had to hold it away from his ear

" Yes man its me where are you?"

"At the hospital I need you to come and pick me up. Im pretty high on these pain meds and I don't think I can drive!" nick made a turtle face as he realized he had no choice but to go get him

"Ok stay where you are I'm coming to get you" he put the phone down and looked at jess " hay look Winston's at the hospital and I got to go pick him up" jess put her hand on his cheek and laughed at how upset he looked.

"Nick its ok, I will come with you to go get him, we will still have enough time to have some fun when we get home!" jess said in her usual chirpy tone. Nick looked down at her and said in her ear

"How did I get so lucky." And with that he gave her one more kiss before they made there way out the door.


	3. Winston's rescue

The car ride there was nice. Nick drove and jess sat in the front next to him smiling and watching him. She still couldn't get over how quickly she could get lost in his brown eyes, and when she did she always felt safe and like nothing could ever hurt her.

After ten minuets of jess staring at nick, he finally looked at her and asked her "what are u looking at is there something on my face?'

" No nick! I'm just thinking that there is no where else I would rather be right now." Nick smiled back at her before focusing back on the road.

" Are you sure these no where else? I mean we could be at home… together… alone… doing stuff to each other…"

Before he could continue jess replied to his question with a laugh "Ok well, when you put it like that I guess there might be somewhere else."

They arrived at the hospital moments after. As they got out of the car jess ran round to nick and took his hand in hers as they walked side by side to the building. As they got closer nick could feel the grip on his hand become tighter and as he looked at jess he sighed and said "You don't have to come in if you don't want to, I know you don't like hospitals." Jess just grinned at him and replied with a simple shake of the head.

As they sat in the waiting room for Winston to appear jess put her head on his shoulder. She was still in her sari and all nick could do was sit and think about how beautiful she looked, he had secretly not been able to take his eyes off her all day. He turned his head and whispered in her ear "Did I tell you that I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on!" jess just stared in to his eyes, her eyes filling up with water. "What did I say something wrong?"

"No, no that is just the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" and with that she reached up and pulled his lips on to hers. There kiss was soft and tender but as nick felt himself harden he let his emotions take over deepening the kiss and pulling her on to his lap. Jess was wondering what had gotten in to him until she was on his lap and then she realized how badly he wanted her, she slowly; making sure that no one else who was waiting could see; put her hand on his lap and started to stroke him "Not long know!" she whispered in a raspy voice right in to his ear to calm him down when, in fact, all it did was increase his want for her until all he wanted to do was take her right there and then with everyone watching, just to hear her say his name once, to make her scream and beg for more…

They didn't even notice when Winston arrived. Although he was shocked to see such an intermit show of emotions coming from his two roommates all he could do was stand there and smile, he didn't have the heart to brake them apart after all he had never seen nick look so happy! "ummm sorry to interrupt you guys but…"

"Winston!" they both shouted in shock at the same time getting a rather dirty look from the nurse who seemed to be accompanying Winston.

"I guess you are the ones he hasn't shut up about since he came in!" the nurse said rather disgusted by what she had just witnessed " I'm sorry to burst your bubble but you are in a public hospital and I'm sure all the people coming in with nausea don't need to see what ever you two were just doing!"

"Umm sorry?" jess said a bit confused in what to say to her, although secretly she was completely humiliated.

"Unbelievable! Ok right Mr Bishop needs to take one of these pain meds every four hours, he's had a rabies jab and has had a fare amount of stiches so if he gets a temperature you are to bring him right back here do you two understand! "

"Yes sir…I mean mam" nick said quickly without thinking. This made jess laugh so he didn't mined getting stabbed by the stare that he received from the nurse.

"Your free to go… but I got my eyes on you two!" and with that the nurse was gone.

"Jesus what was her problem!" Winston said

Jess and nicked turned to look at each other and smiled keeping each other's gaze.

"I'm sorry again, I truly am, but can you guys keep the eye sex for when I am not around or, at leased until I'm not the only one who has to watch!" Winston said covering his eyes to stop the images from burning in to his memory forever.

" Yes sorry man lets get you home!" nick said with a hint of excitement in his voice that Winston couldn't quite place.

"Dam what's go you so excited about going home?"

Nick looked at jess who was smiling and trying to contain her laughter but, nick could also see her trying desperately to contain her excitement as much as he was.

As they got in the car nick walked over to jess's door and opened it for her. She smiled and gave him one last kiss before getting in. he closed the door and got in to see Winston's face with a look of complete shock on it.

"What!?" nick asked him

"Did you just… and then she … oh God lets just go home so I can escape the feelings going around in this car!" Winston said before giving them one last look and smiling to himself thinking how nice it was to see nick actually looking after someone. _Wait if nicks looking after her then… dam that bay has got it bad with a capital B! _


End file.
